penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Rydia Tandiril
Appearance When the thoughts of Yedrian heroes comes to most minds they believe then to be larger than life, but Rydia Tandiril was not fitting of that description. Standing at only five feet four inches tall, the slender build was not something that caught many eyes, however, the light blue hair which cascaded from the top of her head to her lower back was only braided if she was heading into conflict. The legends say that even the reddest rose would turn a beautiful shade of blue when she was around them in bloom. Nature seemed to interact with her sheer presence as almost if it wanted to become one with her very essence. Personality Quiet and soft-spoken on most occasions those who first met Rydia would often describe her as someone always listening if not always slightly distracted at times. While most would not recognize her if not for her light blue hair which was a distinguishing mark amongst the stories which would preceed her arriving somewhere. When times became dire or action would be needed the quiet wind would become a raging hurricane, as almost two souls inhabited a single body. In battle, she was confident, forceful, and unrelenting. This characteristic often confused those who had simple conversations about life or philosophical decisions where she would often be very verbose about both sides of a path. Family While not uncommon for the time, little is known about Rydia's parentage or even their names. However, there is also a small legend about her birth which some within The Kingdom of Zoulan fully believe to be the unquestioned truth. This legend says that Rydia was not born of mortal parents but of nature itself, that she was a gift to the tribe to lead them out from the oppression of the Children of Tiamat and place them on the path of protecting nature in Yedria. When it came to her adult life after The Yedrian Stand, she made the choice to not have any children. While the exact reason for this decision is not fully known there are two main legends about this decision. First is the belief that when Halie Orelon and Addison Nallvir died, she felt that her line should end with her as theirs did. The second more widely believed one was that she feared that a line of succession would put the system which she and her closest allies had created. Rydia however over the years was known to take lovers yet never married as she always maintained her heart belonged to Nature. History Early Life Very little is known about Rydia's early life as the record keeping of the time was word of mouth, and with many of those who knew the stories being harvested by dragons early moments of life was generally lost. What most scholars of the 3rd Tenebrae Era know about her early life consisted of her very close relationship with Halie Orelon and Addison Nallvir, who would later become Rydia's greatest generals. The First Elder Nature Speaker Death and destruction without any rhyme or reason was the most common sight Rydia would grow up seeing in the world. Under the rule of Ulbom, Destroyer of Men the death and distrust of the tribe became like a game where her people were pawns and cattle. Having broken down in the middle of what would later become Fallgarde, Rydia's rage erupted from the land. Brambles grew as Ulbom's flight was hunting them nature itself became awoken from the fury as the trees became treants beating back the green dragons. From the tempest of nature, Rydia exited looking to her people delivering a massive speech. She declared that they would no longer be a willing prey but they would rise up and slay the Chromatic Queen Tiamat even if the other tribes would not unite. The Yedrian Stand Lore being finalized 4th Sanctus Era Not yet discovered Rydia's Last Sighting Not yet discovered Events * The Yedrian Stand * Category:NPC Category:Kingdom of Zoulan Category:Lore